Fate In a Movie
by TheOldies
Summary: Bella lives in Phoneix with Mom Dad Phill she and her friend watch Twilight and shes amazed at how its all the same. as soon as they watch it.Phill get singed and huess what.then off to Forks is it a sign of a coincidence.?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY THIS ONE'S GOOD. It actually came **

**to me in french class!**

**I know right shocker!!!!!! XD**

**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!!**

**P.S THERE ARN'T VAMPS THERE ALL HUMAND BUT IN THE SAME POSISTION!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclamer: Titles and characters as well as phrases**

**belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary**: Bella Swan lives in Phoniex AZ. With Mom Renne and Step-dad Phil

She and her froend Elizabeth rent the DVD Twilight and she cant but help be confused by the fact that its all the same. The places where her family lives and their names. What she dosen't know yet is that the movie/book series are the key to her future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Home

Hey! my name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella. I live in cloudless sun city of Phoneix AZ with my mom Renne and step-dad Phill. If your wondering about my actual dad he lives in a small rainy town calle Forks WA. I don't know about you but when I asked Renne if its neighbouring towns were called Spoons and Knifes she just laughed. But I mean really who names a town after an utensil !?.Anyway I have sceen Charlie (my dad) every summer since I was 3. But when I turned 14 the cold became to much and so we would go vacation somewhere together.

Right now my friend Elizabeth is comming over to watch Twilight with me. It based on a book series about a girl falling in love with a vampire. That lives in Forks which is wierd and how the main character is named Bella Swan? O well I guess I'l just have to watch it then.

"COMMING!!!" I yelled at the door. That must be Elizabeth. " HEY! I brought the movie, Popcorn and of course waht kind of sleepover would it be If I didn't bring GUMMY BEARS! Oh and I hope you have sugar!" Gummy bears were always what we had at sleepovers. One time she made me go to Shoppers at 2 am to get some since I forgot! as for the sugar we always put it on popcorn instead of salt and butter.

We've been doing that since we were little. My mom always wondered why I always came home hyper. " OK ok sheesh put in the movie already. I would have already read the books but noooo cant have that now can we!" She knows once I found out that the movie had been a book that I would read it. She wanted to make sure that I woulnd'nt spoil anything which I usually do.

" Yea Yea but you didn't read the book did you?" she asked with a glare. She must have known I was telling the truth because my face would have given me away. " K i'll set this up while you make the popcorn alright?" She asked. though I allways pop the popcorn and she always set's up the movie. " Umm 'Liz hate to tell you this butttt we always do it that way!"

I told her as I started poping the popcorn.

----------Them watching the movie-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummm Bella...I dont know how to tell you this but.. ITS THE EXACT SAME.!!.......well except for the Vampires advisouly !" she said astonished and I knew actually what she was talking about. The fact that the main character is named Bella, How she lives in Forks WA and her dad is named Charlie who is the chief of Police and her Mom and Step father named Phil who live in Phoniex AZ. But the only difference is that Vampires dont exist.

--------------------------Sleeponer Taking Place--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up at 9:00 I knew I could sleep inlater but I could do the laundry.. With that thought I went down stairs. About 5 minutes later my mom comes in looking........absoutly glowing happieness. " MOM! hay I am in here." I yelled " what happened you look absoulty glowing with happieness." My mom had that affect on people. When ever she was happy so were you.

"BELLA!!! OOH MY GOD! you'll never guess what happed!!"she said jumping up and down. I starting laughting at my mom's child like nature. " What mom. I've never sceen you this happy since Phill proposed..WHAT?!? your not pregnat are you?!" I asked shocked because I knew she was able to do what she wanted but 37 can be a risky age for child carring.

" Oh god no. PHILL GOT SINGED!!!!!" I was shocked. I mean I knew he played but..he wasn't that good "Thats great!!!" I said happly but as soon as I said that something dawned on Renne.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RENNE POV** (There's a first)

"Mom Whats wrong you were so..so happy and now you look devastated" My amazing of a daughter said. She was always the mom and I was more of the child. I mean she's the one who cleaned,cooked and did the laundry. I always felt bad that I wasn't able to do those thing's well because I usually end up setting the house on fire.

" Oh no honey I'm....... I'm fine" I said sadly Because I love Bella sooo much I couldn't leave her alone here for month's while Phil and I traveled everywhere. 1st Because she hate the cold and Phill was singed to a Canadian Team soo..here it comes.

" Bella baby Phill got singed to a Canadian team so we will have to move there and mean while we'll be traviling all the time so either you could come or..OR you could stay at Charlies in Forks but if you don't want to ofcourse I'll stay with you" I said

I don't know where the Charlie thing came from..I must really want to go eith Phill

"Mom I know you and I know that you want to go with him. And dont even think about me with this one. Since I don't like to travel that much and I dont like the cold winters of Canada I'll go move in with dad till college." My little angle she was soo sweet and selfless. " Are you sure thats what you want?" I asked hoping that she would say yes but I would stay for her.

"Mom I want you to be happy if that means going with Phill then I'll go to Forks ok?" She asked

"Yes Hun. I'll go call Charlie.

**B** **POV**

Wellwith that all settled out I was going to Forks for about two years intill I graduate. I know this isn't the best thing to happen to me but this make my mom happy..OMG this is exactly like the movie I mean Phill getting singed an me going to Forks but I think I'll really start to be confused if there's a Cullen family there. Aww the Cullen family.

_(FlashBack : Watching the movie)_

_"OMG Edward is soo HOT! and my god his hair...crazy...sex hair.."Elizabeth said dreamily. Even thought I didnt have that much experence with boys and with crushes he was very beautiful . He had copper hair with gold eyes. If he were a Human I would have liked them to be Emerald Green. My god! look at me I am starting to be one of those tween girls who is falling all over whats his name......Robert Pattision. I mean he doesn't even shower every day let alone everyweek. I am not pickey but I mean COME ON! iTS CALLED PERSONAL HYGEENE. _

_'Liz I think you mean Rob whatever NOT Edward he is a fictional character. But you are right he is very beautiful."_

_I said camly "BEAUTIFUL!!! he is freckin gorgous!! god what I would give for someone like that." She said excitly_

_" Oh .. and look at Jasper I totaly see him as the Southern Getalmen type......" She said it like she was really deeply in thought. All I could do is laugh at her. " you know that you look like your in deep thought. I mean its just a guy." I said . she looked at me shocked. " He isn't just a guy I mean he is totally hot!!! well... mabey not as much as Edward butttt you know" she said still thinking which one was better looking I just shook my head and continued watching._

_"Kellen Luts...... I mean I know its like a girls name but It works for him ....Oh those musscles.. now I know why the beautiful Roaslie is with him and hom with her, duh Beauty with the muscles. Then theres the pixie one who is super hyper and Jaspers all relaxed and calm. Then Edward the over-obssesor is with the relaxed and yet cool colect Bella. Their opposite is like their perfect match" Elizabeth explained I loooked at her in shock I mean she isn't the smartest person on the plannet but that was the most educationl thing shes ever said._

_By the time the movie was over we sat there just stunned at what we had sceen._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After my memory flachback It was time for me to board the plane to seatlle then I would take a smaller plane to Port Angales. " I -amm- go-nna -mi-ss- y-ou sooo --soo much!" my mom said behind sob's. As much as I wanted to stay I knew this would make her happy. I said goodbye and then I boarded the plane to Seattle.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Wow Eight pages that is a record for me . Hope that you like it!!!**

**Also REVIEW and tell me what yea think KK!!**

**you know you wana click it **

**love yea! 3**

**Sarah (L)**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

I HATE THEESE THING TOO

P.S THERE IS S CHAPTER DOWN THERE

Hey guys I am really sorry tht I havent updated in a longgggggggggg time massive writers block also I have an IDEA for a new story but I dont know when it will go up!

Also 'Truth or Dare Dirty Style Rated M' and' Life Collage Family and LEMMONS' should be up-dated by the end of this week.

This chapter goes out to NICOLE C ! and Mrs Brenners french class where I got the Idea for my new story!

*******************************************************************************************

**INFO about The new STORY:**

_ Even though no-one know it her fate is set to be a Vampire. thus. Bella is re-incartated (that mean when you are re-born and yu dont know it) _

_every time she does. she still meets Edward and goes throught all the stages of the book till When Edward leaves in the New Moon stage Victoria or someone like her always comes back because they kill the original Victoria the first time . You would that that they knew that some on was going to kill Bella and that Edward was going to go away. _

_but...the only people that know that she is infact re-incarnated is only Carlisle when Carlisle treated her with the Spanish Influwenza (1918) the same time and day that Edwards changed she died. _

_(Only to come back to life for him since the world knew that she would be his perfect match.) The only the Vampires that know she's is a re-carnation is Carlisle but he doesn't beleive that its her ..yet that is. _

_He always blocks his thoughts from Edward when she comes back but will he be able to save her this time and when will they all relize that Edward can't leave (in the New Moon stage) because her live depends on that?_

K tell me if its worth typing and If you like that kin of storyies then you should read the book _evermore_ its kind of like it and no I am NOT coppying form that book.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ok Chapter TIME!!!!!!!

**Disclamer**: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL but I own Sarah!! aka the character and me!

*****************************************************************************************************************

Ch 2 New Life

As the plane landed in the Seatle Airport I started to become nervous. My mom always says that I have too much Charlie in me, and she right. We both blush like a freeking tomato and we both to have that much equlliberiam to go around. And thought those anr't that bad . We do have some stuff that I kind of benifent from . I like the fact that we both dont like to draw attention and we dont talk that much. But thats the main thing that I am worried about.

An hour long car ride full of ackwardness!

As I got out of the Airport I saw Charlies police cruser waiting 'yea theres a way to avoid attention' I thought.

"HEY!! Bells how ya bin Kiddio?" he said cheerfully. I knew that Charlie was never over my mom when she life over 15 years ago though I never knew he missed me so much..its only been 3 or four years.

" Oh uh.. hey Cha-dad I'm fine just jetlaged thats all. How's work treatin ya?" I asked really I knew that nothing really happened here I just needed a filler or else the ackward scilence would just come that much quicker.

and I really had to make sure to call him Dad not Charlie my mom whould never let me live that down when I visit. Which wouldbe soon because the rain is well...raining down on my pariade

We pulled up to the house after a promised ackward scilence through out the drive.

"Alright Bells you room is the same as it was before . Only with a laptop and a Queen sixed bed. I didn't think you'd like the same on you slept on when you were 14." He said as he showed me around the room which wasn't that big but not to small.

AN: (**I had to chage some thing cuz I hate how her room was set up. Also theres gonna be a few..presonality changes. Not tooo major cuz we like our original Bella....well most of her. As well as other character Edward)**

One of the thing I really like about Charlie ; he doesn't hover.**(AN: sorry I just had to)**

He gives me my space when I need it and this is when . If Renne had her way she would be up here helping me up-pack

(not that I want Charlie to I am fully capeable to do this by myself.)

and asking me what I'd been doing for the last 3 years. Oh and especialy 'Why didn't you come here sooner!' trying to gilt trip me into living here forever. I knew that that was just not going to happpen.

I know I didn't make a mistake when I came here and I do want my mom to be happy . Thought as much as I dont want to addmit it ..I really do miss Renne and her hair-brian scheemes. I really didn't miss the way she use to make me dress up and do my hair then there was the make-up...ugh I'm just shuddering at the thought.

After I finished up-packing I heard a rummble in my shomache so I decieded on making Dinner. I knew from the stories that my mom thold me the Charlie was not infact a good cook . If he was anything like Renne we had better make sure he stays clear of the kitchen or keep a Fire Extinquisher handy. I walked down stairs to find Charlie watching something on the T.V I know It might be mean to say but .. it is kinda sad to just watch him sit there doing absoutly nothing.

"Umm Ch-Dad I wasn't sure how the cooking goes on around here but do you want me to make dinner?" I asked and was meet with shinning eyes and the mention of food....men. And a worried glance " Umm I dont want to sound rude or mean but your mom didn't teach you how to cook did she."

He asked with a pained face probably remembering her almost burining down the house in her attemps.. I just had to laugh at his face though wouldn't you in this sitchuation ? " No..NO god no ..Food Network dad" I told him and I couldn't believe that I actually called him dad instead of Cha-dad!! I am proud of myself.

"Oh thank god" he said with a sigh of relief. " Sooo wadda want?" I asked making my way to the fridge which was empty " On second thought...how wbout we order Pizza and I'll go grocrey shopping tommorw after school k?" I asked making a list of all the things that I would need. " Oh thats fine Bells ." he said making his way back to the T.V

So I called the local pizzaria and with-in 15 miniutes they were here. As we sat down at the tabel to eat he began talking which is wierd for him. "So you excited to start your first day tommorw. It being Monday and all.?" he asked while bitting into his pizza. "Erm not especially no. You know I don't like being the center of ettention and it being a small school and me the only new kid = attention" I said sadly as I ate my Peperoni pizza "Actually Bella your not going to be the only new kid"

He said going to get another piece. I ws sooo freeking happy though now all the attention wont be on me. I know it sounds mean but.. I am selfish when it comes to things. " realy who are they?" I asked milidly curious. While I picked at my food. " The rest of the cullen family start tommorw the just moved here from Alaska last week." he said

When the name Cullen poped out of his mouth I automaticly froze. This is just a joke or like a wierd coinceidence but a small voice in the back of my head kept saying 'This is fate Bella this was ment to be ' over and over I mean thats cheesey that couldn't happen right.......

O well I'll just have to wait and se tommorw. I put my plate in the dishwasher then I went up stairs to take a shower. Not only does a shower clean you but...it helps me relax. As I turned on the shower as hot as it would go. The water startred to work its majic on de-knoting my back. But as soo as a started to think about tommorw. It started all over again

When Charlie asked me If I was nervous well...thats an understatement I was , and still am abso-fucking-luty mortified that its going to be the same as Phoniex.

Its not that I was beat-up or anything I just really had no friends and I was the school's book-worm. I can't help that I like to read books!. _Pride and Prejudice _is one of my favourites or so is _Wruthering Heights, _that would be my favourite. And it didn't help that I was in advanced placement but..thats just because I am smart and not one of those air-head blonds

**(No offence to blond guys and girls!)**

Owell mabey I'll get luckey and have a few friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next Day)

I woke up feeling strangly relaxed...and calm about today. Thats wierd for me though. I went down staurs to find a note on the table from Charlie.

_Bells:_

_Had to go in early at the station today. You'll have to walk and if you want the Black's offered to give us there old chevy that Jacob had been working on. You remember Jacob right..use to make mud pies and go to the beach when you were younger...._

_anyway. See ya when I get home. Oh and if you could please make dinner or order out that be great Bells_

_Love Dad _

Oh I remembered Jacob alright . He started hitting on m when I was 13 one summer and it only got worse the next summer. That summer he tried to kiss me. Try being the key word. That never happed though. Punched him in time,damn kid deserved it.

I haven't talked to him sinc then and I dont plan on it either.

His Dad Billy and Charlie have this wierd thought that we are going to date but lets face it..not gonna happen_!_

I figured since the school is a mile or so away I should start walking because I want to get my schedual to. I walked into the parking lot to notice that most car's were either used or rusty then I saw a red BMW and a green Hummer as well a a sliver Volvo the phrase 'Stupid shiny Volvo owner' came to mind.

I walked into the room marked Office . Though what I saw when I came in was not what I had beed looking for.

There standing in the small office was the 5 most beautiful people I'd ever sceen in my entire life.

One girl was about 5'1 with black spiked hair ...she looked almost pixie like. Then there was a man that was very lean , not falbby or flimy but tall and lean that had piercing blue eves and honey blond hair. He had his arms around the pixie like girl in a very protective hold.

The other girl had bright blue eyes that they would give Hawaian Oceans a run for there money. She had platunim blond hair though it didn't looked died, it suited her perfectly. There was a man wraped around her waist aswell. This man had HUGE freeking muscles and short but curly brown hair he looked intimadating.

But the other man was at the front desk he was the most gourous person I'd ever sceen. He had copper devilished hair. And his body looked absoltly amazing . He wasn't as big as the one man but wasn't lean either.

I heard the greek god speek. " Ah ...yes.. Ms Cope My name is Edward my sibblings Alice, Jasper, Roaslie,Emmet and I are starting today. May we have are Scheduals?" Edward asked in a velvet voice that had my knee's week.

" Urm..Ye-es here they are and heres a map as well" HA looks like I wasn't the only one affected by him.

"Thank-you" he said. As his family turned to go out the door I was meet with the most amazing Emerald Green eyes known to man.

Then it all came to me rushing into my brain.........the movie...........the same..................

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THANKS PPL!!!

PLEASE REVIEW ALSO NICOLE AND NIKKI E-MAIL ME BACK ON WHAT YES THINK!

LOVE U!

ALSO I AM STILL LOOKING FOR BETA'S!!!!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

sARAH


End file.
